pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryosuke Tsurugi
"Tired of being at the background, now it's Ryotime!" |katakana = 涼介 剣|romaji = Ryosuke Tsurugi|age = 29|Species = Human|gender = Male|birthday = 7th of January|Height = 1'85 cm - Outside Pripara 1'78 cm - Inside Pripara|hair color = Dark Purple|eye color = Brown|family = Makoto Tsurugi - Little Brother|occupation = Manager, Idol|brand = Holic Trick|type = Sexy|seiyuu = Tomoaki Maeno|song sang = Pride|imagecolor = Purple}}Ryosuke Tsurugi (りょすけ 剣 Ryosuke Tsurugi) ''is a Manager/Sexy-type idpol from Pripara Idol Academy. His favorite brand is Holic Trick. He's a secondary character from Xesc13primero and is both, an idol and a producer. He's in a unit with his little brother Makoto, and his brother's friend, Kousuke. His representative color is '''Purple'. Appareance Outside Pripara He's tall, got a white skin, purple-grey hair with an irregular band to the left and brown serious eyes. He usually wears a dark blue-suit with a brown tie. Inside Pripara After entering at pripara he gets younger and a little smaller. He still got white skin, shorter purple-grey hair with a more irreguar band, now to the right and brown serious eyes. He usually wear ranger violet clothes. Personality He's a mature and little clumsy hardworker who even he tries his best keeps failing making him feel insecure about his professionalism. He loves being an idol 'cause the feeling of being in the stage makes him feel like even someone like him can shine. Apart from that, even he's clumsy while walking he's surprising good at dancing, like if while dancing a dance god possess him. In his days he was known as the most sex-appeal and self-confident idol. Now, he thinks that part of him was left in the past with his youth and that he can't bring it back even tho he's still the same charisma serious idol as ever but he doesn't notice it. History When he was younger, he was known as a top idol. His charism and effort made him being the top 1 idol at his days but then, he disapeared from the idol world after thinking about what to do with his future, if go to the university to study and get a proper job to take care of his little brother 'cause they didn't have parents or continue his dream. At the time he was thinking about that,he injured himself trying to protect Makoto from felling making him to decide what he wanted the most, to support Makoto. Althought he decided to stop being an idol he couldn't leave the idol industry so he ended being a producer. Even thought he tried always his best to produce people the idols he produced to always left him 'cause his bad results, he always put them in auditions different to their style, etc. Because his low he was degradatedAfter graduation so he entered into a depression the one was cured thanks to Makoto and Kousuke, the ones showed him that in fact, he wanted to be an idol again and now alongside with both of them started a unit and try their hardest. Relationships * Makoto Tsurugi: He was admired by his younger brother in the past, now they don't get like they used to since Makoto avoids him 'cause he feels guily about making he retiring when he didn't. * Moffun: Althought he doesn't meet him in person he's his the boss of the boss of his boss. * Kousuke Fujiwara: He's his little brother best friend and they're already like a family so for him it's just like to have another little brother. Trivia * In his days he was a super popular Idol called "Ryo" but after he retired he never put himself on a stage anymore. ** Until his brother and friend made him comeback as an idol * He loves to dance in order to have fun * Althought he was graduated with good notes from M University his life isn't good at all... * He shares voice with Hak Son, Asahine Natsume, Hayami Hiro, Kuga Shu, Kaido Haru,etc. ** And shares it with Daisuke, a character of this wikia. * He kindah as a rare type of pride. Category:Xesc13primero Category:Human Category:Male Category:Manager Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:M Group Category:Idols Category:Sexy Idol Category:Holic Trick User Category:Kagayaku! Umarekawaru series